Artificial eyes are used in dolls, toy creatures, animatronic beings, life-like robots, etc., collectively referred to as “figures” in this patent specification (“herein”). Animatronic humans, animals, cartoon characters, or other figures that entertain or inform theme park guests may include realistic artificial eyes that can be electronically animated, i.e., made to appear to move in a life-like manner For example, electronically controlled actuators can move an artificial eyeball about one or more axes, open and close an eyelid, and dilate and constrict a pupil.
The face of a figure, including the eyes and other facial features, can be animated by projecting an image onto a surface that is contoured to simulate a face. The image can be projected onto such a surface from either the front or the rear of the surface. In a rear-projection system, a projector can be concealed inside a hollow head of the figure and project an image onto the inside or rear surface of a translucent face. Viewed from the front of the face, a rear-projected moving image can provide the appearance of movement of facial features, including the eyes.